Kamu dan Kota Beika
by reynyah
Summary: Ini FanFic pertamaku. Semoga pembaca enjoy, jangan lupa review yaaa! Gomen typo u,u Regards, Reynyah *w*
1. Penjawab Telepon Misterius

**Chapter I — Penjawab Telepon Misterius**

Ran berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil di Kota Beika 2 sambil membawa payung. Sayang sekali hari ini Sonoko tidak bisa mengekorinya ke rumah Shinichi karena ada acara. Yah, keluarga Suzuki memang memiliki banyak kenalan sehingga sering mengadakan pesta atau diundang ke suatu pesta. Ran merasa maklum karena mau bagaimana pun, bukan Sonoko yang memilih jadi orang kaya. Dan bukan salahnya atau Sonoko juga karena ditakdirkan bersahabat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir. "Oh, _Kami-sama..._," keluhnya pelan. Ia buru-buru membuka payungnya sebelum air hujan yang deras mengguyur badannya.

Sambil berlari-lari kecil, Ran menghampiri rumah beralamat yang di Kota Beika 2 Nomor 22. Ia menekan bel berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar tujuh tahun membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Mencari siapa?" tanyanya.

Ran tersenyum. "_Konnichiwa_, Ai-san! Apa Profesor Agasa di rumah?"

"_Chotto matte,_ akan kupanggilkan."

Ran mengangguk pelan sebelum Ai kembali menutup pintu rumah besar tersebut. Tidak, ini bukan rumah keluarga Kudo melainkan rumah Profesor Agasa, teman dekat keluarga Kudo. Ran ke sini juga bukan karena ingin mengunjungi sang Profesor dan mengajaknya berdiskusi soal temuan barunya yang tidak berguna, melainkan untuk meminta suatu hal penting yang berhubungan dengan Shinichi.

"Ran-chan! Ada apa mencariku?" sapa Profesor Agasa ketika membuka pintu.

"_Konnichiwa,_ Profesor."

"_Konnichiwa_, ada apa, ya?"

"Apa kunci rumah Shinichi ada padamu?"

Profesor mengangguk. "Kau mau menggunakannya, Ran-chan?"

Ran mengangguk cepat. "Hari ini aku berencana membersihkan rumahnya."

"Aa... _sou desu_." Profesor manggut-manggut. "Ini kuncinya. Jangan lupa memberikannya padaku lagi setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu.

Ran membungkuk. "_Hai_. _Arigatou gozaimasu, _Profesor!"

"_Douitashimashite_," jawab Profesor. "Jangan menghabiskan waktumu seharian di sana, ya!"

Ran tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja."

"_Kau ada di rumahku sekarang?_" tanya Shinichi _via_ telepon.

"Haruskah kau bertanya lagi?" balas Ran sebal. "Ya, aku di rumahmu sekarang."

"_Untuk apa, Ran?_" tanya Shinichi. "Aku kan, tidak menyuruhmu membersihkan rumahku atau apa. Kau mengharap bayaran, ya?"

Ran mendengus. "Enak saja! Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku sudah meringankan bebanmu sedikit. Kau memang tidak tahu terima kasih, Shinichi!"

Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Arigatou_, Ran._"

Ran terdiam sejenak. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau Shinichi memang terdengar berbeda? Ran menghela napas. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Shinichi tidak serius, ia menjawab, "_Douita_."

"_Oh, aku dipanggil, ada kasus,_" ujar Shinichi buru-buru. "Sayonara,_ Ran._"

"_Sayonara,_ Shinichi. _Mata ashita._"

Shinichi membalas pelan. "Aku harap begitu."

Dan hubungan telepon pun terputus.

Conan menghela napas panjang. Entah sampai kapan ia harus membohongi Ran seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakui semuanya pada Ran. Tapi... Ai selalu melarangnya.

"Kalau kau bongkar identitasmu pada pacarmu, dia juga akan terancam bahaya," ujar Ai. "Organisasi bergerak seenaknya dan mereka akan menghapus bukti sekecil apa pun. Kalau rahasiamu bocor, bukan hanya kau dan aku yang akan dibunuh. Profesor, orang tuamu, si detektif tidur itu, juga pacarmu akan dibunuh. Kau mengerti, kan? Kau tidak boleh membocorkan identitasmu itu. Kau tidak tahu bahayanya sebesar apa."

Ya, ya, ya. Conan terlalu malas untuk mengingatnya. Conan selalu benci semua perkataan dan peringatan Ai. Mau bagaimana pun, ia menyukai Ran. Sangat. Tapi, gara-gara insiden APTX 4869 itu dia harus menahan perasaannya jika tidak mau Ran terluka. Padahal, ia yakin Ran sudah terluka dengan absennya Shinichi Kudo selama beberapa bulan ini. Yang Ran tahu, dirinya sedang menangani kasus sulit di luar negeri sehingga absen dari kehidupannya di Tokyo. Padahal, selama ini dirinya selalu ada di dekat Ran. Ia selalu melihat dan memerhatikan Ran. Ia selalu mendengar semua ucapan Ran mengenai Shinichi—meski kadang ia tahu Ran tidak bicara sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Ia tinggal di rumah Ran. Ia bisa menggapai Ran kapan pun. _Argh_, keluhnya. Semua kenyataan ini membuat Conan sakit hati.

Nyatanya, ia juga sangat merindukan Ran. Walau bisa melihatnya dari jarak yang terhitung sangat dekat, ia tidak bisa jujur terhadap perasaannya dan tentunya, Ran. Berpura-pura jadi anak kecil sangat melelahkan. Conan—dalam konteks ini, dirinya sebagai Shinichi—dihadapi dilema yang sangat menyesakkan dada. Haruskah ia mengaku pada Ran bahwa ia adalah Shinichi yang diberi obat bernama APTX 4869 oleh sebuah organisasi jahat hanya karena ia mengintip transaksi gelap antar organisasi itu dengan organisasi lain? Ran tidak akan percaya.

Tunggu, bukankah Ran sudah pernah mencurigainya? Ia pernah mengaku... waktu itu... momen itu... restoran di puncak Beika Centre Building... ketika ia menyangka penawar APTX 4869 dari Ai bekerja dengan baik... _ah, sial..._

"_Sebenarnya, aku selalu menganggap bahwa Conan adalah Shinichi," tutur Ran pelan._

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku kira kamu bersembunyi dari kasus sulit dengan cara meminum obat dari Profesor. Tapi... rupanya aku salah, ya?"_

Sebagian besar tepat, _pikir Shinichi._

"_Tapi aneh, sejak kamu kembali, dia jadi seperti orang lain..."_

Tentu saja, karena dia adalah Ai yang menyamar, _pikir Shinichi lagi._

_Ah, sial,_ pikir Conan alias Shinichi. _Memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini bahkan tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik._

Conan kembali memainkan bola sepak favoritnya. Hanya dengan bola sepak ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi mau dengan cara apa pun, masalah perasaannya pada Ran tidak akan bisa diatasi dengan apa pun, walau itu sepak bola sekalipun. Justru hal-hal ini hanya membuatnya semakin galau dan kalut. Ia benci perasaan ini ketika ia merasa tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Conan tadi sengaja berbohong pada grup detektif dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Padahal, tiga orang anak itu—Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko—sangat menantikan acara kemping kali ini. Conan sedang tidak bersemangat. Akhir-akhir ini, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Ran, Ran, dan Ran. Firasatnya buruk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh berpikir negatif, tetapi perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak dan seringkali membuatnya pusing.

Conan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ran di Kota Beika 2 nomor 21. Memikirkan Ran saja hanya membuatnya frustasi, dia harus menemui gadis itu sekarang juga. Bisa gawat urusannya kalau rasa frustasinya sudah mencapai titik maksimal. Ia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Conan tiba di sebuah rumah besar berpapan nama "Kudo" di pagarnya. Ya, ini rumahnya. Conan berjinjit lalu menekan bel pintu. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Oh, rupanya Ran.

"Conan-kun!" serunya senang. "Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Conan menggeleng. "Shinichi Oniisan bilang kalau Ran Oneesan sedang di sini. Ia menyuruhku datang ke sini dan membantu."

Ran mendecak sebal. "Dasar bocah tak tahu terima kasih! Masa anak kecil sepertimu disuruh membantu ya, Conan-kun? Sudahlah, aku sudah selesai, kok. Untuk membalas kekurangajaran si gila misteri itu, bagaimana kalau kita meminjam dapurnya sebentar?"

_Gila misteri katanya? _pikir Conan sebal. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi itu di depan Ran yang tidak tahu identitasnya. Ia memasang senyum semanis mungkin lalu berkata, "Shinichi Oniisan tidak akan keberatan, kok."

Ran mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Eh... _ano..._" Conan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tadi di telepon, dia bilang kalau Ran Oneesan bebas menggunakan dapur dan perpustakaannya, selama tidak mengotori rumahnya."

"Aneh sekali, dia bilang sebaiknya aku tidak perlu membersihkan rumahnya, tapi dia melarangku mengotorinya," gumam Ran. "Ya sudah. Conan-kun, kau mau ikut denganku?"

_Hanya itu alasan yang terpikir olehku... _"Ke mana, Ran Oneesan?"

"Kita belanja bahan makanan," kata Ran sambil mengemasi tasnya. "Kamu tahu kan, sejak Shinichi hilang, tidak ada yang tinggal di sini. Di sini tidak akan ada bahan makanan."

Conan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di sini saja, ya?"

Ran tersenyum. "Oke, aku akan pergi sebentar. Kamu mau kubuatkan apa, Conan-kun?"

Conan terdiam. "Apa saja asal tidak gosong!"

Ran tertawa kecil. "Enak saja! Baiklah, kamu masuk saja dulu. Nanti, tolong bukakan pintunya ketika aku kembali, ya! _Itte kimasu!_"

"_Itte rasshai, _Ran Oneesan!" balas Conan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit berlalu dan Ran belum kembali.

_Aneh, _pikir Conan. _Ini benar-benar aneh._

Pikiran Conan mulai dirasuki hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dan mengerikan seperti Ran mendadak ingin bunuh diri karena ingin bertemu dengan dirinya yang tak kunjung kembali, Ran tertabrak mobil di tengah jalan, Ran tersiram air ketika seseorang sedang menyiram tanaman dan terpaksa kembali ke rumahnya dulu, Ran tersesat di tengah kota, Ran lupa membawa uang, Ran bingung menentukan tempat untuk membeli bahan-bahan, semuanya tentang Ran dan semuanya sama sekali tidak membantunya menenangkan pikiran. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Ran sebagai Conan, bukan Shinichi.

_TUT! _Oh, rupanya Ran mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshimoshi? _Ran Oneesan?"

"_Oh, anak kecil,_" kata seseorang di ujung sana.

Itu bukan Ran. _Kenapa orang ini menggunakan ponsel Ran? _pikir Conan heran.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Conan galak.

"_Tenang saja, anak kecil. Kakakmu ada pada kami. Ia tidak akan apa-apa._"

Conan terdiam. "Penculik?"

"_Oh, itu kata yang terdengar sangat kasar. Kami bukan penculik, Nak,_" jawab orang itu. "_Kami hanya menyandera kakakmu karena sudah berlaku kasar pada kami. Yang benar saja, temanku diberi tendangan tepat di dadanya!_"

"_Conan! Tolong ak—ARGH!_"

Conan tertegun. _Ran?!_

"_Diam kau, gadis! Sumpal dia!_" perintah seseorang yang memegang ponsel Ran. "_Nah, terima kasih pada kakak tersayangmu, kau dapat mendengar suaranya. Nah, anak kecil, kamu pasti tahu kalau kami tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi. Terlalu berbelit-belit. Bisakah kami meminta bantuanmu untuk mengerjakannya sendiri saja?_"

"Apa mau kalian?"

"_Taruh uang lima juta yen di depan kantor Detektif Mouri pukul tiga sore ini. Jika kamu tidak melakukannya atau melapor polisi, nyawa kakak tersayangmu ini akan dalam bahaya. Kami bisa membunuhnya kapan pun kami mau. Kamu mengerti kan, Nak?_"

Conan terdiam. "Jam tiga sore ini di depan kantor Detektif Mouri."

"_Bagus, sampai jumpa jam tiga sore._"

Hubungan telepon terputus.

Conan meremas ponselnya dengan gemas. Bagus sekali. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Oh, bukan, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Nyawa Ran dalam bahaya!

**Bersambung...**


	2. Jejak Penculik

**Chapter II — Jejak Penculik**

Napas Conan memburu. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari rumahnya, menguncinya, dan pergi ke rumah yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Rumah Profesor Agasa.

"PROFFF!" seru Conan sambil menggedor pintu rumah Profesor Agasa dengan panik.

Tak lama, sang Profesor keluar dari "persembunyiannya". "Loh? Shin-kun? Ada apa?"

"Gawat! Ran diculik!" seru Conan sambil berlari masuk.

"A-apa?!"

"Aku serius!" ujar Conan sambil menyalakan komputer sang Profesor. "Aku diberi waktu untuk menaruh uang lima juta yen di depan kantor Detektif Mouri sampai jam tiga nanti sore."

"Jam tiga?" gumam Profesor. "Itu empat jam dari sekarang!"

"Karena itulah, waktu kita tidak banyak," balas Conan. "Aku pinjam komputermu, Prof. Aku butuh _internet_ untuk melacak mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka yang... menculik pacarmu?"

Conan menoleh. "Ai-san? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka'...?"

"Tentu saja si serigala hitam," jawab Ai dengan wajah menyeramkan. "Mungkin identitasmu sudah diketahui oleh mereka. Tidak hanya kau, tapi aku juga."

Conan mendecak. "Tidak, kuharap bukan," ujar Conan sambil memfokuskan diri terhadap komputer yang kini telah menyala. "Lagi pula, mereka tidak akan sebodoh itu menyuruh anak kecil menaruh uang lima juta yen di depan kantor seorang detektif yang sedang naik daun, bukan? Itu bukan cara mereka, Ai-san. Kau tahu itu."

Ai mengangguk. "Sepertinya, ini bukan mereka."

"Oi, oi," sela Profesor. "Kalian tidak berpikir bahwa organisasi hitam yang menculik Ran, kan?"

Ai menggeleng. "Orang-orang ini terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi anggota organisasi."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berpura-pura?" tanya Profesor agak panik.

Ai menggeleng lagi. "Mereka tidak berpura-pura, mereka juga tidak akan sebodoh itu menggunakan ponsel gadis yang baru mereka culik untuk meminta tebusan. Mereka akan berusaha keras agar tidak meninggalkan bukti sekecil apa pun. Mereka akan menggunakan cara sekasar apa pun asal bisa menghilangkan bukti-bukti. Itu cara mereka."

Profesor mendesah lega. "Jadi... siapa yang menculik Ran?"

"Aku belum bisa pastikan itu," sahut Conan. "Tapi... tampaknya Ran disekap tidak jauh dari sini."

Ai dan Profesor buru-buru mendekati Conan. "Apa maksudmu? Dia ada di dekat sini?" tanya Ai heran.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ai masih keheranan.

"Aku menggunakan aplikasi pelacak nomor ponsel dari _internet_," jawab Conan cepat. "Aku memasukkan nomor ponsel Ran dan titik merah inilah yang muncul. Artinya, Ran ada di sini. Atau... sebelumnya dia ada di sini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sebelumnya', Shin-kun?" tanya Profesor heran.

"Mungkin saja para penculik itu sudah memindahkan pacarnya ke tempat lain," jawab Ai. "Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran para penculik seperti itu."

"Tepat," sahut Conan. "Dan Ai, tolong ya, Ran bukan pacarku."

"Menuju, kan?" balas Ai.

"Tidak," ketus Conan sebal.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Profesor. "Lebih baik sekarang kita hubungi Kogoro-san sebelum—"

"Mereka melarang kita untuk menghubungi polisi. Jika kita menghubungi detektif, itu sama saja. Mereka bisa langsung membunuh Ran."

"Mereka kan, tidak akan tahu kalau kita menghubungi polisi, Shin-kun," ujar Profesor.

Conan menggeleng. "Entah bagaimana caranya. Tampaknya mereka cukup lihai."

"Kita butuh bantuan," tukas Ai. "Tidak mungkin hanya kita bertiga yang menangani penculikan ini."

"Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko masih di perkemahan?" tanya Conan pada Profesor.

Profesor menggeleng. "Karena kau batal ikut, mereka juga membatalkannya. Mereka tidak ingin pergi tanpamu."

Mata Conan berbinar-binar. "Kurasa, kita bisa meminta mereka memeriksa keadaan."

"Kau tidak akan menjerumuskan mereka dalam bahaya, kan?" tanya Ai khawatir.

Conan menggeleng. "Aku punya rencana bagus," katanya sambil meraih lencana detektifnya. Ia menekan satu tombol lalu berbisik pelan, "Halo, ini Conan. Kalian bisa mendengarku?"

xXx

"Genta di sini!" bisik Genta pada lencana detektifnya. "Aku ada di depan kantor Detektif Mouri dan aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain kakak yang mondar-mandir di depan Kafe Poirot."

"_Seperti apa kakak itu, Genta?_" balas Conan di ujung sana.

"Tinggi, kulitnya putih, rambutnya dicat merah, pakai celana _jeans_, rambutnya dikuncir, bajunya—"

"_Eh, maksudku, apa dia membawa sesuatu?_"

Genta menggeleng. "Tidak ada selain ponsel."

"_Oke, Mitsuhiko, bagaimana kondisi di tempat itu?_"

"Mitsuhiko di sini," balas Mitsuhiko pelan. "Aku ada di gudang Kota Beika 5 dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Kurasa, tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Aku juga sudah memastikannya dengan mengintip lewat jendela kecil yang ada. Di dalamnya tidak ada orang."

"_Kau yakin?_"

"Seratus persen, Conan!" jawabnya. "Di pintunya, ada jejak ban mobil dan beberapa orang dewasa. Sepertinya semua laki-laki. Dari jejaknya, tampaknya ada tiga atau empat orang."

"_Jadi... tampaknya mereka menggunakan mobil?_"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"_Baik, terima kasih Mitsuhiko,_" balas Conan dari ujung sana a.k.a dari rumah Profesor Agasa. "_Ayumi, kau ada di mana?_"

"Ayumi ada di gudang monster yang waktu itu!" jawab Ayumi riang. "Sekarang, Paman pemiliknya sedang membukakan pintu gudang untuk Ayumi."

"_Kenapa kau ke sana?_"

"Tadi Conan bilang untuk mencari gudang yang kira-kira bisa jadi tempat persembunyian, kan?" balas Ayumi. "Karena itulah, Ayumi pergi ke sini. Mungkin saja di dalamnya ada sesuatu."

"_Lalu? Kau menemukan sesuatu?_"

"Paman, tolong bentuk kanji air di sini!" pinta Ayumi pada Paman pemilik gudang ini. "Eh, Ayumi mau memeriksa atap dulu. Siapa tahu, para penculik bersembunyi di sana."

"_Terima kasih, Ayumi. Hubungi aku terus._"

xXx

"Gawat!" Conan kembali mengambil alih komputer milik Profesor dan mengetikkan beberapa angka dan huruf pada aplikasi yang ada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ai heran.

"Mereka sudah pindah! Gudang itu kosong sekarang!" jawab Conan sambil memelototi monitor di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa melibatkan anak-anak itu lebih jauh lagi," ujar Ai. "Mereka cuma anak kelas satu SD."

Conan mengangguk. "Ah, mereka masih berjalan dengan mobil."

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah," kata Conan sambil menunjuk sebuah titik yang terus bergerak. "Satu kesalahan yang sangat fatal, mereka membawa ponsel itu. Kita jadi dapat dengan mudah melacaknya."

"Mereka bergerak menuju sekolahmu, Kudo-kun," ujar Ai sambil terus memerhatikan monitor tersebut.

"Kau harus mengejarnya, Shinichi-kun!" ujar Profesor. "Ran-chan bisa saja dalam bahaya!"

"Dia memang sudah berada dalam bahaya sejak tadi," dengus Conan. "Aku pergi sekarang. Hubungi aku lewat lencana detektif kalau-kalau mereka berpindah tempat lagi."

"_Hai_!"

xXx

Conan mempercepat langkahnya menuju SMU Teitan. Peluh sudah menghiasi wajahnya yang lelah akibat terus berlari. Tapi... sejauh apa pun ia berlari, meski harus ke ujung dunia, kalau untuk menyelamatkan Ran, ia rela.

Ia berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang SMU Teitan yang pada hari Minggu ini tentu saja ditutup. Setelah mengatur napas, Conan mengambil lencana detektifnya lalu menekan sebuah tombol sambil berbisik, "Aku ada di SMU Teitan. Doakan aku."

"Ganbatte, _Conan-kun! Ayumi di sini,_" balas Ayumi dari "gudang monster".

"_Aku masih di gudang Kota Beika 5,_" sahut Mitsuhiko. "_Tidak ada yang kembali ke sini, Conan-kun. Sepertinya mereka memang ada di SMU Teitan_."

"_Aku sudah menaruh tas tipuan di depan kantor Detektif Mouri, Conan-kun,_" kata Genta.

"_Hati-hati, Shin-kun!_" pesan Profesor Agasa _via_ lencana detektif Ai.

Conan mendengus. _Profesor..., _batinnya dalam hati.

"_Shinichi-kun?_" Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko bertanya kompak.

"_Maksudnya tikung,_" jawab Ai santai. "_Hati-hati di tikungan, begitu maksudnya._"

"_Ya sudah! Hati-hati, Conan-kun!_" pesan Ayumi.

"Ya, ya, _arigatou minna,_" ucap Conan. "Jangan hubungi aku kecuali jika aku yang menghubungi kalian, paham?"

"_Yaa!_"

"Aku masuk sekarang. Jangan hubungi aku."

Setelah menyelipkan kembali lencananya di pakaiannya, Conan melangkah masuk ke dalam area SMU Teitan. Sekolahnya... ralat, _ex-_sekolahnya ini sangat dia rindukan... tiba-tiba saja ia bisa membayangkan teman-temannya berlalu-lalang sambil bercanda, mengobrol, tertawa, saling mengejek, atau sekedar berjalan bersama dalam diam. Sungguh, Conan alias Shinichi sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

Ia juga selalu ingat ketika Ran menghampiri rumahnya di pagi hari dan mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama. Ia selalu ingat ketika Ran menekan bel pintunya berulang-ulang dan membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ia akan membentak Ran tepat ketika ia baru membuka pintu. Ran tampak terkejut—tentu saja! Apa yang diharapkannya dari orang yang dibentak gara-gara menekan bel pintu terus menerus?—tapi ia berusaha bersikap tenang. Untungnya, Ran tidak melancarkan tendangan atau pukulan karatenya terhadap Shinichi. Kalau sampai terjadi, Shinichi tidak tahu dirinya akan berada di mana sekarang. Tendangan dan pukulan Ran memang tidak dapat diprediksi.

Di perjalanan pulang, Ran selalu menginterogasinya mengenai segala macam seputar Sherlock Holmes atau kasus yang baru-baru ini ia tangani. Eh, lebih tepatnya, Shinichi lah yang membanggakan diri dengan menceritakan hal-hal sejenis itu pada Ran. Ran sering memasang wajah tertarik, bosan, kesal, atau datar. Kadang juga Ran bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai hal yang "agak" tidak mungkin meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari semua pertanyaannya. Sampai saat ini, hanya Ran yang setia mendengarkan semua cerita Shinichi dari awal sampai akhir. Shinichi baru menyadari bahwa ia sering bersikap tidak adil pada Ran karena tidak kunjung menyadari perasaannya. Saat menjadi Conan, barulah ia menyadari bahwa Ran sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Dan kini, ia tidak boleh membiarkan orang yang menyayanginya itu hilang dari dunia ini.

_Tidak sebelum aku dapat menyatakan perasaanku yang serupa padanya,_ pikir Shinichi alias Conan atau siapa pun itu sambil terus berjalan menyusuri lingkungan SMU Teitan.

Pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari bayangan bahwa Ran sedang dibius dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat. Ran tergeletak tak berdaya... Ran sebentar lagi akan dibunuh... hanya Ran, Ran, dan Ran yang ada dalam pikirannya. Entah sampai kapan para penculik amatir itu akan mempertahankan nyawa Ran sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup Ran. Pokoknya, sebelum itu terjadi, Conan harus menyelamatkan Ran atau ia akan terlambat. Untuk selama-lamanya...

xXx

Kogoro tengah menikmati siang yang santai itu dengan meminum kopi sambil menonton acara Yoko Okino, artis favoritnya, di _channel_ TV Nichiuri. _Aaah_, desahnya dalam hati. _Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan hari Minggu yang santai ini dengan menonton acara Yoko. Hari bebas kasus dan bebas anak-anak. Hihihi..._

Di tengah pemikirannya yang "menyebalkan" itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak pelan. Kogoro terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu tersebut. _Siapa yang mau mengganggu hari liburku?!_

"Ojiisan! Ojiisan!" seru Genta heboh ketika memasuki kantor Detektif Mouri.

"AAAH! ANAK NAKAL! Kau merusak acara Yoko-ku tersayang! Lihat! Dia sudah selesai!" seru Kogoro kesal sambil menunjuk TV dengan wajah sesedih dan sekesal mungkin.

"Ojiisan bicara apa, sih?" tanya Genta polos. "Oh! Ojiisan! Aku punya berita penting!"

"Kalau beritamu hanya tentang kucing tetangga yang hilang atau bayanganmu mengenai monster jahat yang menyerbu Tokyo atau mayat khayalanmu, aku tidak mau mendengarmu," ujar Kogoro sambil melanjutkan aksi "pundung"-nya terhadap Genta.

"Ojiisan seperti anak kecil," komentar Genta sebal.

_Yang anak kecil kan, kamu, _pikir Kogoro sebal. "Ya, ya, ada berita penting apa?"

"Kasus penculikan, Ojiisan!"

"Oke, oke, siapa yang diculik dan siapa penculiknya?" tanya Kogoro malas.

"Kalau aku tahu siapa penculiknya, untuk apa aku melapor padamu, Ojiisan?"

Kogoro menghembuskan napas kesal. "Kalau kau tidak menyelesaikan laporanmu sekarang, aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu lagi."

Genta membelalak. "Ojiisan! Aku tidak berbohong! Sungguh!"

"Cepat selesaikan laporanmu!"

"Ran Oneesan diculik, Ojiisan! Sekarang, Co—"

"Ran-chan diculik?!" potong Kogoro cepat dan panik. "Sekarang dia ada di mana?!"

"Sebaiknya, Ojiisan menghubungi Ai-san dan Profesor Agasa lewat lencana ini," kata Genta. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau hanya akan merusak."

"Anak nakal...," geram Kogoro. "Cepatlah!"

"Ya, ya," balas Genta sebal. "Ai-san? Profesor?"

"_Ini Ai, Genta-kun,_" jawab yang di seberang sana alias Ai Haibara. "_Ada apa?_"

"Bisakah kau memastikan posisi Ran Oneesan sekarang?" tanya Genta. "Aku barusan melapor pada Kogoro Ojiisan dan dia memintaku melakukannya."

"_Oh, baiklah,_" jawab Ai. "_Tunggu sebentar... ia masih di SMU Teitan, kok._"

"Dengar itu, Ojiisan?" tanya Genta pada Kogoro. "Ran Oneesan masih di SMU Teitan!"

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut aku sekarang!" ujar Kogoro sambil merapikan rambutnya dan menarik Genta. "Kita pergi ke SMU Teitan!"

"Hah?"

**Bersambung...**


	3. Seseorang Di Bawah Tangga

**Yah... sebelum mulai ceritanya, saya mau membalas satu review dari "guest" dulu xD entah siapa dia... yang jelas, saya balas di sini .w.)/**

guest: wah, arigatou komentarnya x3 soal Ai yang manggil Genta... mungkin memang seharusnya "Kojima-kun", ya? memang salah saya :D sumimasen... *bungkuk bungkuk*

**Nah, selamat membaca! Gomen, typo... x3**

**Chapter III — Seseorang Di Bawah Tangga**

Conan terus berlari menyusuri koridor demi koridor SMU Teitan. Ia tahu Ran ada di dalam, tapi ia tidak tahu tepatnya di mana. Ia sudah memberi "kunjungan" kecil ke kelas-kelas mulai dari kelas satu sampai tiga, ruangan-ruangan tambahan seperti ruang kesehatan, ruang seni, ruang musik, ruang klub-klub SMU Teitan, dan berbagai ruangan lainnya. Ia juga sudah menyusuri tiap lorong di perpustakaan. Tapi apa hasilnya?

Nihil.

Conan tidak menemukan Ran di mana pun. Tidak juga di lapangan olahraga _indoor_ milik sekolah. Hampir tidak ada orang di SMU Teitan hari ini. Tentu saja. Siapa pula yang mau berbaik hati mengunjungi sekolah tercintanya di hari Minggu yang bahagia seperti ini? Hanya Conan satu-satunya murid "teladan" yang berbaik hati menyusuri tiap koridor sekolah ini pada hari Minggu. Bukan untuk mengenang masa-masa SMU-nya, melainkan untuk mencari Ran. Bukan rasa rindu yang membuat dirinya ada di sini sekarang melainkan karena Ran. _Ran, Ran, Ran, Ran, Ran, _pikir Conan terus menerus. Oke, mungkin orang-orang akan menyangka ia tidak waras. Bukankah aneh, anak berusia tujuh tahun yang bahkan belum lulus SD bisa memiliki perasaan sedalam itu?

Tidak aneh bagi Conan, tentu saja. Karena pada dasarnya, dia bukan anak berusia tujuh tahun yang belum SD melainkan seorang detektif SMA berusia tujuh belas tahun yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Gara-gara obat itu...

Sungguh, Conan ingin menghabisi mereka saat ini juga.

Organisasi yang membuat tubuhnya mengecil.

Obat aneh buatan ilmuwan mereka yang tidak jelas maksud dan tujuannya apa.

Kumpulan manusia berdarah dingin yang mengancam nyawa orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Sial, ia ingin menumpas habis organisasi itu sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Ia hanya belum tahu caranya.

"_Kudo-kun, Kudo-kun_," panggil Ai dari lewat lencana detektifnya. "_Ada hal penting mengenai pacarmu._"

Conan mendecak sebal. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menghubungiku kecuali kalau aku menghubungimu?"

"Sumimasen_, tapi ini benar-benar penting._"

"_Hai,_ tapi... bagaimana dengan tiga anak itu? Bisa-bisa mereka mendengarmu bilang 'Kudo' lewat lencana ini."

"Iie_, mereka ada di sini sekarang. Profesor sedang mengurusi mereka,_" jawab Ai. "_Mereka mulai bergerak lagi, Kudo-kun. Asal kau tahu, tadi mereka menetap di gudang SMU Teitan. Sekarang mereka menuju... entah ke mana, yang jelas, masih di area SMU Teitan._"

Conan terdiam. "Beri tahu aku lebih lanjut."

"_Masih belum jelas..._," balas Ai. "_Oh, mereka menuju ruang—_"

"_Hoy, gadis rambut coklat! Apa yang sedang kau hubungi adalah si anak berkacamata itu?_"

Alis Conan terangkat sebelah. _Kogoro Ojiisan? _pikirnya heran. _Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di rumah Profesor Agasa?_

xXx

Kogoro tiba di rumah Profesor Agasa sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Awalnya, ia hanya berniat mengantar si bocah gemuk nan besar bernama Genta Kojima ini. Ia juga berniat bertanya pada Profesor Agasa mengenai putrinya yang dikabarkan terlibat dalam penculikan. Oh, bukan hanya terlibat melainkan menjadi korban!

Ketika sedang mengobrol dengan Profesor Agasa, Kogoro melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat—yang pernah dikenalkan oleh Profesor Agasa sebagai Ai Haibara, kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Gadis berambut coklat itu sedang sibuk berbicara dengan lencananya. Kogoro menyimak obrolan gadis itu baik-baik.

"... kun. Asal kau tahu, tadi mereka menetap di gudang SMU Teitan. Sekarang mereka menuju... entah ke mana, yang jelas, masih di area SMU Teitan."

"_Beri tahu aku lebih lanjut_."

Kogoro mendengar suara seseorang dari lencana gadis itu. Jelas sekali itu suara laki-laki, bukan suara gadis itu. Lalu siapa? Apakah bocah berkacamata itu? Conan Edogawa?

"Masih belum jelas...," balas si gadis rambut coklat pelan. "Oh, mereka menuju ruang—"

"Hoy, gadis rambut coklat! Apa yang sedang kau hubungi adalah si anak berkacamata itu?" potong Kogoro sekaligus bertanya pada Ai.

Gadis rambut coklat alias gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai Ai Haibara itu menoleh menatap Kogoro. "Maksudmu Conan Edogawa?"

"Siapa lagi?" balas Kogoro sebal. "Tanyakan padanya, di mana putriku?!"

"Dia tidak akan tahu," jawab Ai. "Aku yang tahu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau hanya gadis kecil," kata Kogoro setengah meremehkan. "Sama seperti si bocah berkacamata yang sering merasa dirinya adalah detektif hebat sepertiku."

"Edogawa-kun ada di SMU Teitan," jawab Ai. "Sama seperti putrimu. Ia disekap di sana."

Kogoro terdiam. "Benarkah itu, bocah kacamata?"

"Hai, _Kogoro Ojiisan,_" jawab Conan yang kini berada di SMU Teitan. "_Aku akan berusaha mencari Ran Oneesan sampai ketemu, aku janji._"

Kogoro terdiam lagi. "Aku akan ke sana."

Ai menatapnya horor. "Tidak, Ojiisan. Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini. Biarkan Edogawa-kun yang menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang," kata Kogoro cepat sambil mengambil jasnya segera. "Tuan Profesor, terima kasih sudah menampungku di sini. Sekarang, aku harus pergi."

"Ke mana, Mouri-san?" tanya Profesor heran.

"SMU Teitan, menjemput anakku."

"Menjemput Ran-chan?" ulang Profesor. "Jangan! Biarkan Shi—ah, Conan-kun yang menjemputnya! Sebentar lagi Ran-chan pasti selamat."

Kogoro mendengus. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan bocah berkacamata ingusan itu yang berusaha menyelamatkan anakku sendirian? Tidak, aku akan menyusulnya," kata Kogoro. "Hubungi aku lewat ponsel dan katakan ada di mana bocah itu sekarang. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga."

Pintu depan tertutup. Profesor Agasa dan Ai saling berpandangan. Profesor menggeleng cepat. "Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku akan berusaha menyusul Mouri-san. Ai-chan, usahakan agar Shinichi-kun menyelamatkan Ran-chan secepat mungkin!"

Ai mengangguk lalu kembali menghubungi Conan. "Kau dengar aku? Ayah pacarmu menyusul. Cepat selamatkan pacarmu sebelum ayahnya mengganggu."

xXx

Setelah menerima pesan singkat dari Ai lewat lencana detektifnya, Conan kembali menyusuri koridor demi koridor SMU Teitan. Kali ini, ia tahu apa yang ia tuju. Ia menuju gudang belakang sekolah, tempat favorit bagi para penjahat untuk menyembunyikan diri atau mayat. Tunggu... mayat?!

Conan mempercepat langkahnya. Benar juga, sekarang sudah pukul satu. Walau Genta bilang dia sudah menaruh tas tipuan di depan kantor Detektif Mouri, bisa saja para penjahat tidak tertipu. Bagaimana kalau mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup Ran pada detik ini juga?! Conan merinding membayangkan kemungkinan yang ada. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bayangan mayat Ran di dalam kepalanya terus menghantuinya seperti mimpi buruk. Conan berusaha menenangkan diri tapi ia tak bisa. Pikirannya panik.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Bukankah Kogoro Ojiisan ada di sini? Setidaknya, dia akan lebih berguna untuk Ran dibandingkan Conan. Conan hanya anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang dianggap belum lulus menulis kanji. Ah, sebaiknya ia menelepon polisi dengan suara Shinichi Kudo. Saat ini, hanya dia yang bisa.

Conan memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik tangga sekolah. Setidaknya, di tempat itu, suaranya tidak akan begitu terdengar. Tubuhnya juga akan sedikit tertutup tembok. Ia akan aman. Setidaknya, untuk sementara ini. Sampai polisi datang ke tempat ini, lebih tepatnya.

"_Moshimoshi?_"

"Inspektur, ini Shinichi Kudo," kata Conan sambil mengaktifkan mode suara Shinichi Kudo lewat dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suaranya.

"_Shi-Shinichi?!_" balas polisi yang ada di ujung sana alias Inspektur Megure. "_Ada apa menelepon? Kasus?_"

"Ran diculik, Inspektur," jawab Conan. "Dia ada di SMU Teitan sekarang."

"_Tunggu, tunggu._" Inspektur terdiam sejenak. "_Kau bilang Ran diculik, tapi dia ada di SMU Teitan? Shinichi-kun, bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu penculikan kalau Ran ada di tempat di mana dia biasa berada?_"

"Ran dibawa ke sini oleh sebuah komplotan, Inspektur," jelas Conan masih dengan suara Shinichi. "Lagi pula, apa Inspektur lupa? Hari ini hari Minggu."

"_Lalu kenapa kalau hari ini hari Minggu?_"

"Sekolah libur di hari Minggu, Inspektur."

"_Oh, kau benar,_" balas Inspektur. "_Baik, akan segera kukirim beberapa orang ke sana. Kau temukan mereka secepat mungkin ya, Shinichi-kun._"

Conan tersenyum. "Baik, Inspektur. _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Hai_,_" balas Inspektur sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Conan menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega. Setidaknya, sekarang polisi sudah mengetahui adanya penculikan di Beika dan akan tiba di tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanya mencari Ran dan komplotan itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini, bocah."

Jantung Conan seolah berhenti berdegup. _Siapa yang...? _batinnya terus bertanya-tanya di sela-sela kepanikan yang melanda dirinya. Conan mendongak perlahan. Dilihatnya sosok besar, tinggi, dan hitam. Astaga, laki-laki! Penculik itu kah...?

_Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? _pikir Conan heran campur panik.

**Bersambung...**


	4. Aksi Kogoro

**Chapter IV — Aksi Kogoro**

"Tidak usah memasang wajah seram begitu," kata pria tadi. "Aku tidak semenyeramkan apa yang kau bayangkan, bocah."

Conan mengerjapkan matanya. Satu kali. Dua kali. Ia berusaha menebak wajah si "penculik" yang kini ada di hadapannya. Apakah jelek? Atau tampan? Jangan-jangan Ran justru tertarik padanya? Oh. Oh. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Apa yang kau mau?!" Bentak Conan geram.

"Kau bicara apa, bocah? Di mana putriku?!"

Conan terdiam sejenak. "Kogoro Ojiisan?"

"Siapa lagi?!"

"Eeh... Sumimasen, Ojiisan. Kukira kau si penculik itu."

Kogoro mendecak. "Dasar bocah," geramnya pelan. "Sudahlah, di mana putriku?"

"Ran-chan?"

Kogoro menyipitkan matanya. Apa? Bocah ini bilang "-chan"? "Apa katamu?" Tanya Kogoro penuh selidik.

"Eeh, maksudku Ran Oneesan, Ojiisan... Sumimasen," ucap Conan pelan. "Aku belum menemukannya."

Kogoro mendecak lagi. "Gadis rambut coklat itu bilang Ran-chan ada di sini."

Conan mengangguk. "Aku hanya belum tahu tempat yang tepatnya di mana."

"Kalau begitu, kita cari sekarang," kata Kogoro. "Aku akan membantumu, bocah. Aku yakin anak sekecil dirimu tidak akan sanggup melawan gerombolan penculik sendirian."

Conan mendecak pelan. Memangnya kau bisa? Pikir Conan sebal. Detik itu juga, ia ingat kemampuan judo Kogoro yang bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata atau bahkan mendekati sempurna. Cepat-cepat Conan menutup mulutnya yang hendak menghujani Kogoro dengan jutaan kalimat protes terhadap keputusan sepihak tadi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menurut pada Kogoro. Bagaimanapun juga, dalam kondisi seperti ini, Kogoro lebih berkuasa dibandingkan dirinya.

Tapi... Kalau para penculik itu tahu bahwa Kogoro adalah Kogoro Mouri si detektif tidur... Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Memutus nyawa Ran pada saat itu juga?

Conan harap tidak.

Ya, itu tidak mungkin.

Lagi pula, bukankah Ran adalah wanita yang kuat? Dia pasti dapat mengatasinya. Conan yakin itu. Kini, ia tidak begitu khawatir lagi.

xXx

Kogoro dan Conan tiba di ruang musik SMU Teitan. Tidak apa-apa di dalamnya selain alat musik yang terabaikan. Conan meneliti tiap sudut ruangan itu tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sama halnya dengan Kogoro yang mulai percaya bahwa Conan bukan bocah biasa. Baginya, seorang bocah biasa tidak mungkin dapat memimpin penyelidikan sebuah kasus penculikan.

_Tidak mungkin kalau dia cuma anak kelas satu SD biasa,_ pikir Kogoro penuh rasa heran. _Jangan-jangan dia punya IQ yang sangat tinggi? Misalnya, lima ratus atau enam ratus? Rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Tapi..._

Conan menatap Kogoro. "Ojiisan, sepertinya Ran Oneesan ada di ruang seni."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kogoro heran.

Conan menunjuk ruang seni yang letaknya tepat di sebelah ruang musik, di mana mereka berada sekarang. "Jejak-jejak debu di _handle_ pintu itu berbeda dengan jejak ketika aku menutupnya tadi, sebelum kau datang, Ojiisan."

Kogoro mengerutkan dahi. "Kau sudah mengelilingi tempat ini sebelumnya?"

Conan mengangguk. "Sekali, Ojiisan. Tapi aku tidak menemukan Ran-chan di mana pun."

"Ran-chan?"

_Ups... _"Eh, maksudku, Ran Oneesan."

Kogoro mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Kali ini, bukan karena bingung melainkan curiga. _Anak sekecil bocah ini bisa membuat hipotesa dengan melihat sekilas? Itu lebih dari jenius! _pikirnya dengan rasa heran kelas berat. _Lalu... Ran-chan? Setahuku, hanya aku, Eri, si profesor, si nona kaya, dan bocah detektif itu yang memanggil Ran begitu. Apa mungkin...?_

Kogoro menatap Conan dengan seksama. Conan memang laki-laki, Conan memang ahli membuat hipotesa, Conan ahli menyelidiki dan selalu mendapat nilai seratus pada tiap ujiannya walau Kogoro tak pernah melihatnya belajar. Conan tahu banyak hal-hal kecil mengenai apa pun dan selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat pengetahuan itu dari televisi. Kogoro sering curiga dengan berbagai macam alibi yang dikatakan Conan, tetapi ia sendiri tak punya bukti untuk menuduhnya macam-macam. Lagi pula, apa untungnya?

"Ojiisan, jangan membuat suara," bisik Conan. "Tampaknya penculik itu sibuk dengan Ran-ch—eh, Oneesan."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Ran-chan?" tanya Kogoro pada Conan. Untuk sesaat, ia melupakan lamunan "indah"-nya juga kesalahan yang "nyaris" terjadi pada ucapan Conan.

_Fyuh... _"Mm... aku tidak tahu, Ojiisan. Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Berapa jumlah penculiknya?"

Conan menghitung pelan. "Tiga orang, Ojiisan."

Kogoro tersenyum puas. "Kalau hanya tiga, aku dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah."

"Biarkan aku membantu!" pinta Conan dengan wajah memelas.

Kogoro berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Kau kalahkan satu orang, ya. Aku akan mengalahkan dua orang lainnya."

Conan mengangguk. "_Hai!_"

xXx

Kogoro membuka pintu ruang seni dengan satu kali sentakan. Tiga orang penculik yang sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu entah apa namanya atau maksudnya itu buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian mereka terhadap pintu yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka sendiri. Wajah mereka berubah dari santai menjadi tegang dan panik. Yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah seorang detektif ternama yang sebenarnya tidak pintar-pintar amat dan seorang detektif SMA yang "dikutuk" menjadi seorang bocah kelas satu SD.

"Oh, rupanya para pemberi tebusan sudah datang," kata penculik pertama. "Mari, kita beri sambutan untuk para pahlawan ini."

Ketiga penculik itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. Di balik ketiga penculik itu, Kogoro dan Conan dapat melihat tubuh Ran yang terlihat sangat lemas. Mulutnya dilakban, tangan juga kakinya diikat dengan tambang, dan badannya dibiarkan "tertidur" di lantai. Tampaknya, Ran dibius.

"Lepaskan putriku!" seru Kogoro lantang.

"Putrimu? Aah..." Penculik kedua manggut-manggut. "Dia terlalu cantik untuk dilepaskan, sayang sekali."

"Di mana uang tebusan kami?" tanya penculik pertama. "Kami sudah memintanya."

"Bukankah kalian bilang di depan kantor detektif Mouri jam tiga sore?" Conan menyahuti pertanyaan itu. "Uang itu sudah di sana."

"Kau bocah yang di telepon?" tanya penculik ketiga. Ups, kesalahan fatal baginya. Ia menyebut hal yang membuka jati "dirinya".

_Berarti ia yang menelepon,_ pikir Conan sambil tersenyum dalam hati. "Telepon? Memangnya ada telepon, ya?" Conan balik bertanya sambil memasang wajah sepolos mungkin.

Penculik pertama meninju perut si penculik ketiga. "Kau! Diam saja!" perintahnya. "Oh, jadi uang itu sudah di sana?" tanyanya pada Kogoro dan Conan. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mengabari kami, ya?"

Conan mendesis dalam hati. _Rupanya ada empat orang..._ "Entahlah, apa itu urusanku?" tanya Conan. "Yang jelas, uang itu sudah ditaruh di sana."

"Cukup basa-basinya," ujar Kogoro mulai naik pitam. "Serahkan putriku!"

Penculik kedua menggeleng. "Sayang sekali kami tidak bisa, Tuan Berkumis," katanya setengah mengejek. Membuat Kogoro tambah naik pitam. "Dia sangat cantik, sayang sekali kalau dikembalikan. Kami harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin, bukankah begitu, teman-teman?"

Penculik pertama dan ketiga menjawabnya dengan kekehan ala penjahat. Mereka terus terkekeh sampai Kogoro melancarkan pukulan terhadap penculik ketiga yang otomatis membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar penjahat," geramnya. "Kalian tidak tahu siapa yang kalian hadapi, huh?"

Kedua penculik lain terdiam. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kogoro Ojiisan segera melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan ala judo pada dua penculik itu. Melihat kesempatan emas itu, Conan segera menghampiri Ran, melepas ikatan pada kaki dan tangannya, melepas lakban pada mulutnya, dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

Tak lama, Ran sadar. "Co... Conan-kun...?"

Conan tersenyum. "Aku di sini, Ran-chan."

"Eh?"

"Eh... maksudku, Ran Oneesan."

**Oke, mari kita lihat bagaimana nasib ketiga penculik yang dibabat habis-habisan oleh Kogoro Mouri yang ahli judo itu...**

"Nah, itu akibatnya kalau melawanku!" ujar Kogoro sambil membanting penculik kedua. "Kalian mau tambah lagi?!"

Ketiga penculik itu mengerang kesakitan. Mendengar ancaman Kogoro, mereka langsung "mengesot" mundur sambil berkata "ampun" berulang kali. Dengan wajah sangar ala _bulldog_, Kogoro mengangkat wajahnya pongah. "Awas kalau berani lagi..."

"Ampun, Tuan!" seru si penculik pertama sambil memohon-mohon. Kedua temannya mengekor.

"Tidak akan kuampuni sebelum kalian kembalikan uang tebusan itu!" balas Kogoro.

"Kami belum mengambilnya, Tuan. Ampuni kami...," pinta si penculik pertama dengan suara yang sangat memelas.

"Kalian akan tetap berurusan dengan polisi," sahut Conan. "Polisi sudah ada di sini."

Penculik pertama itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, ia menatap Kogoro lalu bertanya, "Sebenarnya... siapa Tuan?"

Kogoro menatap ketiga penculik itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Ketiganya kompak menggeleng.

Kogoro mendecak. "Aku Kogoro Mouri," katanya lantang. "Detektif."

"APA?! DETEKTIF TERKENAL KOGORO TIDUR ITU?!" seru penculik pertama. "A-ampun, Tuan... aku tidak tahu kalau Tuan adalah detektif terkenal itu..."

"Walau aku bukan detektif terkenal sekali pun, penculikan tetap saja penculikan. Kau akan tetap dihukum pidana terhadap apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku," ujar Kogoro tegas. "Tidak ada ampunan."

Ketiga penculik itu hanya bisa meringis seraya menahan rasa sakit pada tubuh mereka yang makin menjadi-jadi.

xXx

"Mouri-san, kuberi peringatan lagi padamu," kata Inspektur Megure pada Kogoro setelah para penculik berhasil diringkus. "Sebaiknya, kau tetap di rumah. Kepergianmu hanya membawa kasus, kau tahu?! Sudah berapa kasus yang kau hasilkan? Dasar wabah!"

Kogoro terkekeh. "Tapi, Inspektur... di mana ada kasus, di sana selalu ada detektif."

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Inspektur Megure sambil mengibaskan tangannya bermaksud mengusir. "Terima kasih sudah menangkap penjahat ini. Mereka memang buronan polisi yang kabur dari penjara sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

Kogoro membungkuk. "_Douitashimashite_."

"Omong-omong, soal Ran-san," ucap Inspektur Megure. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Kogoro mengangguk. "Dia hanya dibius dengan dosis rendah, kata paramedis. Sebentar lagi, dia akan baik-baik saja. Conan bersamanya."

"Conan-kun, ya?" Inspektur manggut-manggut. "Aneh sekali, aku selalu merasa dia bukan anak kecil biasa."

Kogoro mengangguk lagi. "Begitulah..."

"Baiklah, urusanku di sini sudah beres," kata Inspektur. "Kami akan kembali ke kantor polisi untuk mengurus tahanan-tahanan ini. Sebaiknya kau datang ke kantor besok untuk interogasi. Oke, Kogoro?"

Kogoro membungkuk. "_Hai_."

xXx

"Ran Oneesan, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Conan pada Ran yang masih berbaring sambil meraba keningnya.

Ran tersenyum. "Aku sudah lebih baik, Conan-kun. _Arigatou_."

Conan mengangguk pelan. "_Douita._"

Ran terdiam sejenak sambil memerhatikan wajah Conan. "Conan-kun, kenapa kau berkeringat?"

Conan mengerutkan dahinya. "Entahlah, aku juga merasa kepanasan."

"Tapi sekarang dingin..."

Conan tersentak. _Jangan-jangan...?_

**Bersambung...**


	5. Detektif SMU Shinichi Kudo

**Sebelum memulai ****_chapter_**** ini, saya ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan yang baru saya sadari... *sujud sujud mohon maaf(?)***

**Pertama, harusnya Kogoro itu bukan 'Ojiisan' tapi 'Ojisan' karena 'Ojiisan' artinya kakek... ****_sumimasen minna,_**** saya baru lihat kamus lagi *sujud sujud lagi***

**Kedua, harusnya di bagian awal ****_chapter_**** IV alias empat, kata-kata berbahasa Jepang dan ucapan-ucapan dalam hati si tokoh hurufnya dimiringkan****_._**** Saya lupa memiringkannya... ****_sumimasen_**** lagi, ****_minna_****... mohon maafkan manusia tak sempurna ini... *sujud sujud lagi***

**Yah, sekian. Semoga ****_chapter_**** ini gak ada kesalahan lagi! X3**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Reynyah a.k.a Rey-nyan x3**

**Chapter V — Detektif SMU Shinichi Kudo**

Conan menyadari keanehan pada dirinya. _Oh, gejala ini... jangan-jangan..._

Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi dalam tubuhnya, Conan berkata pelan pada Ran. "Ra-Ran On-Oneesan... a-aku ha-harus ke to-toilet...," katanya terbata-bata. "Bi-biar Ojisan yang me-menemanimu..."

Ran mengerutkan dahinya. "Tampaknya kamu sangat kesakitan, Conan-kun."

_Memang..._, pikir Conan setengah sebal. "Ya sudah, O-oneesan... aku ke t-toilet du-dulu, ya..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ran, Conan buru-buru berlari ke arah _gym_ SMU Teitan. Di sana ada ruang loker. Nah, ia yakin ada baju milik siapapun di sana. Setidaknya, ia bisa gunakan itu. Untuk sekarang saja, kok...

Bajunya basah karena keringat. Conan tidak peduli. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju Setidaknya, ia bisa gunakan itu. Untuk sekarang saja, kok...

Bajunya basah karena keringat. Conan tidak peduli. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju _gym_ sekolah sambil terus menahan rasa sakit yang mengocok seluruh isi tubuhnya. Tentu saja tidak mudah untuk berlari dengan kondisi seperti itu. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? Apakah Conan mau berubah di depan Ran...? Tidak, sebelum ia dapat memastikan perubahannya kali ini, ia tidak akan membuka jati dirinya pada Ran. Dia janji pada dirinya sendiri, Profesor Agasa, kedua orang tuanya, Heiji, dan terakhir... si orang itu, orang hitam itu, eh, ralat, orang yang **dulunya**hitam itu, yang sekarang dinamai Ai Haibara.

_Aku tidak boleh memberi tahu Ran bahwa aku adalah Shinichi Kudo sebelum waktunya tiba, _pikir Conan. _Sebelum aku menghancurkan organisasi hitam itu... tidak boleh..._

Tapi... apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini? Gejala yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika Gin meminumkan APTX 4869 padanya. Gejala yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan setelah meminum bir paikaru yang diberikan Heiji karena disangka obat flu. Gejala yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan setiap meminum penawar APTX 4869 buatan Ai.

Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?

xXx

Conan tiba di ruang ganti pakaian pria yang terletak di _gym_ sekolah. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya, Conan menghembuskan napas lega. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal akibat berlari sambil menahan rasa sakit yang terus menghantui tubuhnya. Conan bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang ganti. Ia tahu, saat ini ia akan berubah menjadi Shinichi Kudo. Maka itu... ia harus bersembunyi kalau tidak mau ketahuan bahwa Conan Edogawa dan Shinichi Kudo adalah satu orang yang sama. Itu... masih rahasia.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jantung Conan berdetak lebih cepat, lebih cepat, lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat lagi. Conan yang sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya akhirnya terduduk. Ia merasa lemas. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil lencana detektifnya dan menghubungi Ai.

"Haibara-san... bisakah kau bantu aku...? Eh, tampaknya aku akan kembali jadi Shinichi Kudo... entah, aku tidak tahu. Oh, diam kau. Bisakah kau datang ke ruang ganti pria di _gym_ SMU Teitan? Sekarang, Haibara-san... cepatlah, aku tidak kuat lagi... bawakan baju atau apapun. Eh? Bersama anak-anak itu? Jangan... bawa profesor saja. Hah? Apa? Oh, baiklah... terima kasih, Haibara-san."

Conan mendesah lega. Setidaknya, sudah ada orang yang tahu bahwa dia ada di sini. Sekarang, hanya tinggal memejamkan mata dan membiarkan rasa sakit ini menguasai tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri...

xXx

_Ai mendesah pelan. Ada apa dengan Conan sebenarnya? Sejak tadi Conan sibuk menghubunginya. Mungkin ada hal penting? Yah... Ai menjawab panggilan dari Conan lewat lencana detektif._

_"Apa apa, Kudo-kun?... bantu apa?... apa? Bagaimana bisa?!... tidak kuat bagaimana maksudmu? Bagaimana jika aku pergi bersama anak-anak itu?... oke, aku akan pergi bersama Profesor. Profesor ya, Kudo-kun... ya, sama-sama."_

_Ai mendesah, lagi. Ia buru-buru memutuskan hubungan lewat lencana detektifnya dan segera memanggil Profesor Agasa._

_"Apa apa, Ai-chan?" tanya Profesor heran melihat wajah Ai yang panik._

_"Kudo-kun ada di SMU Teitan! Ia akan berubah kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo!"_

_"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"_

_"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Cepat! Kita harus membawakannya pakaian. Kita harus pergi secepat mungkin. Hmm... kau ikut, ya?"_

_Profesor mengangguk. "Kau siapkan bajunya. Ambil saja dari lemari pakaianku. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil dan menyuruh anak-anak itu menunggu di sini."_

_"Bagus."_

xXx

Profesor Agasa dan Ai tiba di depan SMU Teitan. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Ah, SMU Teitan juga sudah sepi. Tampaknya Ran, Kogoro, dan para polisi tadi sudah tidak di sini. Profesor dan Ai buru-buru masuk dan mencari _gym _sekolah, tempat Conan alias Shinichi berada.

"Kalau seingatku, _gym_-nya ada di sana," kata Profesor Agasa. "Ayo, Ai-chan."

Ai mengangguk lalu mengikuti Profesor Agasa menuju _gym _itu. _Gym _SMU Teitan tidak begitu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampung murid SMU Teitan yang entah berapa jumlahnya itu, begitu kata Profesor Agasa. Ruang ganti pria berada tepat di dekat pintu masuk, karena hanya pria yang sering menggunakan akses masuk yang satu itu. Murid-murid yang "berfungsi" sebagai penonton akan masuk melalui pintu yang lain.

"Ai-chan!" seru Profesor Agasa yang sudah membuka pintu ruang ganti pria sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. "Shinichi-kun di sini! Dia... dia... bukan Conan Edogawa lagi!"

Ai menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Pakaikan bajunya."

Profesor Agasa terdiam sejenak. "Oh, kau benar juga," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Ai-chan."

Ai mengangguk. "Cepatlah."

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Profesor Agasa memunculkan kembali kepala botaknya di depan pintu ruang ganti pria dan berkata, "Aku sudah selesai. Kau boleh masuk."

Ai mengangguk lalu mengintip lewat pintu. "Kudo-kun, apa kau sudah sadar?"

Conan, eeh... Shinichi mengerang pelan. "Yah... begitulah."

"Shinichi-kun?! Kau sudah sadar, ya?!" Profesor tampak bahagia sekali. "Eh... kenapa kau berubah jadi Shinichi Kudo?"

Shinichi menatap kakinya, badannya, tangannya, juga baju Conan alias Shinichi semasa kecil yang agak robek. Ia menyentuh kepalanya. Besar. Ia menyentuh kacamata Conan yang ia masih kenakan. Oh, itu merupakan satu-satunya peninggalan Conan untuknya. Shinichi tersenyum sendiri. Ia telah kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula. Kini, ia adalah detekif SMU terkenal berumur tujuh belas tahun dan bukan lagi seorang bocah berkacamata umur tujuh tahun yang semua omongannya dianggap bohong belaka. Ia sangat senang.

"Haibara-san...," panggilnya pelan. "Apa aku akan kembali jadi Conan Edogawa lagi?"

Ai tertegun sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Kau akan tetap jadi Shinichi Kudo sekarang."

"Lalu... bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shinichi heran. "Kalau aku dapat kembali, mengapa kau tidak kembali ke tubuh asalmu?"

Ai berpikir sejenak. "Yah... tentu saja. Kau kan, meminum obat itu lebih dulu dariku. Mungkin dalam hitungan beberapa hari atau bulan, aku juga akan kembali menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Shiho Miyano," gumam Shinichi.

Ai mendelik. "Dari mana kau tahu nama asliku?!"

"Aku ini detektif," jawabnya bangga.

Ai mendengus.

Profesor Agasa tertawa riang. "Senang melihatmu bisa kembali, Shinichi-kun," kata Profesor. "Dan... soal Ran-chan, apa kau akan mengatakan semuanya padanya?"

Shinichi menatap Ai. "Bagaimana...?"

Ai mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau saja. Kuharap tidak ada masalah jika kau benar-benar menceritakannya."

Shinichi tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu menyusul Ran-chan! Doakan aku!"

Profesor Agasa tersenyum dan mengangguk sedangkan Ai hanya membalas kata-kata itu dengan anggukan pelan dan nyaris tak terlihat.

_Yah... setidaknya dia bahagia,_ pikir Ai. _Walau bukan denganku..._

xXx

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ya... ya..." Kogoro berjalan malas ke arah pintu. Begitu membukanya, matanya membelalak dan jantungnya serasa hampir copot. "KAU?! BOCAH DETEKTIF ITU?!"

Shinichi memasang cengiran terbaiknya. "_Konbanwa_, Ojisan."

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kogoro cepat tanpa memedulikan sapaan Shinichi.

"Bertemu dengan Ran," jawabnya santai. "Apa dia di rumah?"

"Otousan? Siapa yang meminta bantuan detektif pada jam makan malam seperti ini?" tanya Ran dari arah dapur. _Ah..._ Shinichi mendesah senang dalam hati. "Otousan, aku sedang bicara padamu."

"R-Ran-chan..." Kogoro menatap putri semata wayangnya. "Lihat siapa yang datang..."

Ran mengerutkan dahinya lalu menghampiri pintu. "Siapa yang datang bert—"

"_Konbanwa, _Ran-chan. _Ohisashiburi desu ne...,_" sapa Shinichi.

Ran terpaku sejenak. Apa yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar Shinichi? Ia ragu akan hal itu. Tapi... senyum itu... gaya itu... suara itu... wajah itu... tatapan itu...

Tidak diragukan lagi. Itu memang Shinichi Kudo, orang yang telah lama dirindukannya.

Dan tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain memeluk Shinichi tepat di depan ayahnya. Dan... Kogoro tentu saja tidak bisa mencegah hal tersebut, bukan?

Shinichi terkejut. Sangat. "Oi, oi, Ran...," panggilnya heran.

Ran menangis di bahu Shinichi. "Aku sangat merindukan Shinichi-kun..."

Shinichi tersenyum. "Aku juga, Ran-chan," katanya pelan. "_Aishiteru yo._"

Mata Ran membelalak lalu ia melepas pelukannya. "_A-aishiteru wa, _Shinichi-kun..."

"Sekarang, maukah kau mendengar ceritaku soal beberapa bulan ini?" tanya Shinichi. "Aku kan, sudah menghilang lama sekali."

Ran meninju lengan Shinichi pelan. "Kau memang menyebalkan! _Baka_! Cepat ceritakan!"

Shinichi hanya tertawa mendengar ejekan Ran. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak merasa sakit hati atau apapun, karena... Ran sudah memiliki hatinya. Itu sudah cukup.

xXx

"Waa!"

Conan terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Oh, rupanya ia sedang menginap di rumah Profesor Agasa. _Tunggu dulu, _pikirnya buru-buru. Ia segera menatap kakinya, badannya, tangannya, pakaiannya, juga kacamatanya. Tak lupa, ia menyentuh kepalanya. Kecil.

_Ah! Itu cuma mimpi! _dumel Conan dalam hati. _Oh, _Kami-sama... _kapan aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Ran kalau begitu? Kapan aku dapat menceritakan semuanya pada Ran?_

Yah... kita tidak pernah benar-benar tahu.

FIN

**_Please review xD  
_****Salam,**

**Rey-nyan x3**


End file.
